Die Reinigung
Alpha ' Jeden Moment war es soweit. Nur noch wenige Minuten, bis zur vereinbarten Zeit, dann würden sie beenden, was sie angefangen hatten, was sie von langer Hand her geplant hatten, was sie wieder und wieder durchgegangen waren, jeden einzelnen Schritt, damit alles genauso ablief, wie sie es sich vorstellten. Natürlich handelte es sich dabei um ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit. Niemand, konnte von sich behaupten jede Variable durchdacht zu haben und auf alles vorbereitet zu sein. Aber sie hatten es versucht, oh ja, sie hatten alles daran gesetzt, dass es funktionierte. Sie dürften nicht scheitern, immerhin ging es hier nicht nur um sie, ganz im Gegenteil, sie waren nur ein kleines Rädchen in diesem riesigen, komplexen, undurchschaubaren System. Ein System, das erkrankt war und dass sie hier und heute heilen würden – oder zumindest den Grundstein dafür legten. Lexton beugte sich vor, um nach seiner Sporttasche zu greifen und gab sich dabei größte Mühe, den Gestank um sich herum zu ignorieren. Der Toilettenraum war wahrlich kein glamouröser Ort, für den Beginn ihrer Mission, aber was sollte man machen? Es war ohnehin egal, später würde niemand mehr darüber reden, wie alles begonnen hatte, sie würden nur noch darüber sinnieren, wie es endete, wie diese kleine Gruppe, Großes bewerkstelligt hat, um das Menschengeschlecht zu retten. Mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung, riss Lexton den Reißverschluss seiner großen Sporttasche auf und spähte hinein. Alles was er für den heutigen Tag brauchte, befand sich darin. Ein einziger Gegenstand schimmerte ihm entgegen, als lächle er, als wüsste er ganz genau, zu welchem Zweck er diene. Es war nur ein Werkzeug, im wahren, wie im übertragenen Sinn, doch heute, würde es zu so viel mehr werden. Dieses Werkzeug, würde zu einem Symbol werden, einem Symbol der Veränderung, der Kurskorrektur, der ''Erlösung. Zärtlich, beinahe liebevoll, holte Lexton die Axt heraus, maß ihr schweres Gewicht voller Genugtuung und wendete sie ein paar Mal hin und her. Er betrachtete sich selbst in der Spiegelung der Klinge. Seine kalten, mitteiloslosen Augen starten ihm entgegen. Egal, sein Geist mochte versumpft sein, doch das spielte keine Rolle, solange seine Waffe scharf war. Er drehte sie, mit der Klinge nach unten und stützte seine Hände auf den Schaft ab. So saß er da, auf dem zugeklappten Toilettendeckel, in seiner kleinen Kabine und wartete. Wartete, dass der Moment kam, mit dem alles beginnen würde. ''Hier beginnt es und hier endet es, ''dachte er, mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf den Lippen, welches seine Augen nicht erreichte. '''Am Abgrund „Unsere Welt steht am Abgrund. Nichts Neues soweit, werdet ihr sagen und damit Recht tun, immerhin prognostiziert alle Jubeljahre jemand den nahenden Untergang und stößt damit auf taube, gelangweilte Ohren. Man kann es nicht mehr hören, verständlicherweise, ist doch bisher nichts Nennenswertes geschehen, was uns in Untergangsstimmung versetzt hätte. Zumindest uns, die wir hier in unserem Wohlstand baden, unseres glücklichen Lebens frönen und uns höchstens mit 'first-world-problems' rumschlagen müssen, geht es doch gut! Nichtsdestotrotz werden sie immer wieder laut, die Stimmen die da rufen: Klimawandel, knappe Ressourcen, Überbevölkerung! Große Worte, so oft rezitiert, dass sie mittlerweile Abnutzungserscheinungen zeigen. ‚Was soll’s‘, denken wir uns. ‚Ich alleine, kann ohnehin nichts dagegen unternehmen.‘ Und das stimmt. Das einzelne Individuum, könnte die genialste aller Ideen haben, um uns alle zu retten und die Probleme der Gegenwart nicht folgenden Generationen zu überlassen – die vermutlich eher in ihrem eigenen Dreck ersticken, denn noch irgendetwas dagegen unternehmen zu können – und doch nichts damit anfangen, denn er wäre nur ein Mann, eine Frau, ein Mensch, gegen ein ganzes System, ein Kollektiv, dass niemand durchschaut und niemand durchbrechen kann. Selbst wenn er es schafft, seine Mitmenschen zu überzeugen, selbst wenn er eine kleine Gruppe oder gar ein ganzes Volk mobilisieren kann, steht es immer noch er, gegen die ganze Welt. Ein unmögliches Unterfangen. Das System, dass sich ihm entgegenwirft, haben wir uns selbst herangezüchtet und nun droht es uns zu übermannen. Alles ist vernetzt, alles miteinander verstrickt. Ziehe an einem Faden und du löst ein erdbebengleiches Ereignis an einem Ort aus, von dem du nicht einmal wusstest, dass er existiert. Unzählige Betriebs- und Volkswirte, die Jahr für Jahr aus den Universitäten strömen, wissen das oder ahnen es zumindest. Ändert sich deswegen etwas? Nein, weil Veränderung in diesem Konzept nicht vorgesehen ist. Es funktioniert doch, es atmet, es arbeitet. Klar, hin und wieder rasseln die Lungen ein wenig, dass Herz kommt ins Stocken und manchmal, muss ein Auswuchs dieser riesigen Maschine zum Preis hunderter oder tausender Menschenleben einfach abgestoßen werden, aber wen kümmerts? Solange der Rest weiterläuft, sind die Opfer entbehrlich. Niemand fragt nach ihnen, niemand kümmert sich um sie und wer es doch tut, der wird selbst früher oder später unter den Zahnrädern zermalmt. Ihr werdet sagen, auch das, habt ihr so oder in ähnlicher Form schon hundert Mal gehört und darüber nur müde lächeln, die Augen verdrehen, höflich nicken und sagen: ‚Rede ruhig weiter, stell dich gegen das System, tätowier dir ein Anarchiesymbol auf die Stirn, du wirst auch nichts ändern.‘ Vielleicht liegt ihr damit richtig, vielleicht wird mein Unterfangen sang- und klanglos untergehen, an den Menschen, die ich zu bekehren versuche, wirkungslos vorbeiziehen und sich in Bedeutungslosigkeit verlieren. Aber wenigstens sterbe ich dann eines Tages in der Gewissheit, es versucht zu haben. Ich werde nicht länger tatenlos sitzenbleiben und zusehen, wie wir uns in unserem Elend suhlen. Und wenn ihr, die ihr hier sitzt und meinen Worten lauscht, der gleichen Meinung seid, dann schließt euch mir an und hört meinen Plan, zur Rettung unserer Zivilisation, oder besser gesagt, zum Anstoß eben dieser.“ Alpha und Omega Sie waren zu siebend, mit Lexton an der Führung, als treibende Kraft, als Denker, als Planer. Allesamt junge Menschen, die am Anfang ihres Lebens standen und eben dieses bedroht sahen. Studierte Menschen oder solche, die es werden wollten. Die zukünftige Elite halt, deren Bestimmung es war, so predigte man ihnen immer wieder, die Zukunft zu sein, diejenigen, die entschieden, wie es mit der Welt und ihren Bewohnern weiterging. Allerdings verschwieg man ihnen dabei, dass ihr Weg quasi schon geebnet wurde, dass es, wenn sich nichts änderte – und das würde es nicht – überhaupt gar keine Zukunft gab. Jeder wusste es und jeder schwieg es tot. Welche Alternative hatte man auch schon groß? Diesen jungen, noch unbeschadeten Menschen erklären, dass man ihnen ihr Leben dank vergangener Taten, bereits zerstört hatte? Das es völlig verantwortungslos war, sie überhaupt in diese kaputte Welt zu setzen und zu erwarten, dass sie schon irgendwie damit klarkommen würden, während die Alten seelenruhig dahinsiechen konnten, in der Gewissheit den großen Knall nicht mehr erleben zu müssen? Nein, das brachte niemand fertig. Also log man sie an, versicherte, dass es noch nicht zu spät sei, dass noch alles gerettet werden konnte, wenn man den mit entsprechenden Plänen aufwartete, sich anstrengte, sich in die Gesellschaft einfügte und seinen Beitrag leistete. Und nicht zu vergessen: Weitere Kinder in die Welt setzte, denen man die gleiche Bürde auferlegte. Doch was brachte die Gesellschaft schon noch groß hervor? Wozu diente all die Leistung, all das Arsch aufreißen, das Lernen und Arbeiten, bis man für nichts anderes mehr lebte, da Geld ja nun mal nicht auf Bäumen wächst und man sich in dieses geschaffene, fiktive Konstrukt einfügen musste? Rein gar nichts, außer noch mehr Problemen. Der Einzelne mochte glücklich sein, mochte sich in seiner kleinen Welt etwas aufgebaut haben, von dem er meinte, er hätte damit alles erreicht, was er je erreichen wollte. Doch zu welchem Preis, war er derart weit gekommen? Wer finanzierte ihm seinen Reichtum und sei er auch noch so klein? Das Glück des Einen, ist immer das Pech des Anderen. Aber darum geht es ja gar nicht. Was interessiert schon der Einzelne, wenn die Gesamtheit eines Tages einfach in sich zusammenbricht? Das Motto unserer Leistungsgesellschaft lautet: Wachstum! Immer höher, immer weiter, scheiß auf die Konsequenzen! Wie diese Konsequenzen aussehen? Na die großen Worte, die keiner mehr hören mag, beschreiben sie doch ganz gut: Klimawandel, Ressourcenmangel und Überbevölkerung! Wachsen, bis nichts mehr da ist, nur das Schrumpfen, dann keine Option mehr darstellt, da nichts mehr existieren wird, was noch schrumpfen könnte. Der Höchstpunkt des Wachstums ist auch gleichzeitig das Ende von allem. Herzlichen Glückwunsch meine Damen und Herren der Schöpfung, das haben Sie wohl nicht bedacht… Und so war es an Lexton und seinen Kameraden, etwas zu unternehmen. Wenn nicht sie, wer denn dann? Wo sich niemand traute, den ersten Schritt zu unternehmen, nahmen sie sich vor, gleich drei zu machen; denn für großes Zögern fehlte ihnen schlichtweg die Zeit. Wo jeder sich schönzureden versuchte, dass sich eines Tages schon jemand erheben würde, der sie in ein goldenes Zeitalter führte, nahmen sie das Schwert in die Hand und führten das Heer an, welches notwendig war, um eben genau diesen glorreichen Traum zu erreichen. Sie waren, das Alpha und das Omega. Der Anfang des Wandels und das Ende einer verrotteten Zeit. Schatten „Es wird Zeit“, murmelte Lexton. Er hatte keinen Blick auf die Uhr geworfen, doch sein Gefühl verriet ihm, dass es soweit war. Dennoch nahm er sich noch ein paar Sekunden, um noch ein paar Mal tief durchzuatmen. In den folgenden Minuten dürfte er sich keinen Fehler erlauben, ein Scheitern, war nicht nur inakzeptabel, sondern wurde in seinem Denken von vornherein ausgeschlossen. Als er hörte, wie jemand den Toilettenraum betrat, erkannte Lexton es als Wink des Schicksals. Derjenige, wer auch immer er sein mochte, lief mit schlurfenden Schritten an seiner Kabine vorbei, welche dem Eingang am nächsten lag und zu den Pinkelbecken hin. Jetzt nur nicht zögern. Geschmeidig stand Lexton auf, hob die Waffe der Erlösung an, ohne einen Laut zu machen und entriegelte die Kabinentür. Ein letztes Mal atmete er noch tief durch, dann legte er seine Hand auf die Klinke, drückte sie hinab und öffnete so leise wie möglich die Tür. Zielgerichtet und zu allem bereit schritt er hinaus, nahm die Axt in beide Hände und… blieb völlig erschrocken stehen. Was zum…? ''Mehr brachte sein geschockter Geist nicht zustande. Leere herrschte in seinem Kopf. Den Blick starr auf das Bild vor sich gerichtet, wog die Axt in seinen Händen plötzlich tonnenschwer, dennoch hielt er sie weiterhin fest umklammert, als wäre sie die letzte Konstante dieser Welt, die er niemals loslassen dürfte, um nicht völlig den Bezug zur Realität zu verlieren. Der Augenblick der gelähmten Starre verflog wenige Sekunden später, die Lexton jedoch wie Stunden vorkamen. Irgendwie löste er sich davon und schaffte es, sein Hirn wieder in Gang zu bringen. Unbeholfen und alles andere als geschmeidig, stolzierte er die letzten Schritte auf sein ausersehenes Opfer zu, das weder eines war, noch, dass es überhaupt lebte. Er hatte seinen Kameraden gleich erkannt – so weit zu gehen, dass er ein Freund wäre, käme Heuchelei gleich – auch, wenn von Mitchel nicht mehr viel übriggeblieben war. Sein gespaltener Schädel starrte aus toten Augen zu ihm auf. Abgeschlagen hatte man ihn und als ob das noch nicht schlimm genug gewesen wäre, war ihm zudem irgendein scharfer, schwerer Gegenstand mitten durch den Hinterkopf gerammt worden, weswegen der Kopf sich seltsam zu beiden Seiten ausdehnte. ''Falsche Reihenfolge, ''schlussfolgerte Lexton. Ja natürlich, zuerst war Mitchel die Waffe in den Hinterkopf gejagt worden und dann, als er schon tot war, hatte man ihm das Haupt auch noch abgeschlagen. Und um dem Ganzen die Krone aufzusetzen, wurde der Schädel nun wie eine makabre Trophäe, aufgerichtet stehend, in dem Pinkelbecken präsentiert. Der Rest seines Körpers, befand sich direkt darunter. In die Knie gegangen, mit schlaff herunterhängenden Armen, lehnte er dort an der Wand. An eben jener Wand, befand sich knapp unter dem Becken eine Kerbe, was ihm das letzte Indiz preisgab, um den Fall zu rekonstruieren. Mitchel war hergekommen, vermutlich um zu pinkeln und jemand hatte sich an ihn angeschlichen, genauso, wie Lexton es mit seinem ersten Opfer geplant hatte. Der Arme hatte nicht gewusst, wie ihm geschah, sonst hätte er sich wohl vorher noch umgedreht. So war er von hinten überfallen worden und vermutlich augenblicklich gestorben. Sein Körper war nach vorne gekippt und zwar in sich zusammengesackt, aber nicht vollständig zu Boden gegangen. Der Killer hatte ihm den Kopf mit einem einzigen, sauberen Hieb abgetrennt, ihn in das Becken gestellt und war dann verschwunden. Die einzige Frage, die blieb, war folgende: Welche Waffe hatte er genutzt? Lexton war sich des Zufalls durchaus bewusst, dass eine Axt sich für eine solche Tat ausgezeichnet geeignet hätte, eben so eine Axt, wie er sie mit sich führte. Nur, dass seine noch völlig blank und sauber in seinen Händen ruhte. ''Jemand erlaubt sich hier einen schlechten Scherz. ''Nein schlimmer, jemand versuchte sie zu sabotieren, sie an ihrem Vorhaben zu hindern. Warum sonst, hätte es ausgerechnet einen seiner Kameraden treffen sollen? Dabei waren sie doch immer so vorsichtig gewesen, hatten jedes Treffen genauestens vorbereitet und nie etwas nach außen hin durchsickern lassen. ''Es sei denn, dachte er grimmig, es gibt einen Verräter unter uns. ''Eine logische Schlussfolgerung, auch wenn sie Lexton überhaupt nicht behagte. Bisher war er der Meinung gewesen, seine Kameraden weise und bedacht ausgewählt zu haben. Scheinbar hatte er sich getäuscht. Er würde ihn finden und unschädlich machen müssen. Vorher jedoch gab es einen anderen Gedanken, dem er nachgehen musste. ''Ich bin nicht verrückt, ''dachte er mit absoluter Klarheit, mit Berechnung und Kalkül, dass diese Möglichkeit nicht kategorisch ausschloss, sondern seinen Geisteszustand analysierte und daraus eine Diagnose schloss. Wäre er geistesgestört, er hätte es vorbehaltslos zugegeben, doch er war es nicht, was bedeutete, dass hier etwas ganz und gar Falsches vor sich gegangen sein musste. Wie sonst ließ sich erklären, dass er eben noch schlurfende Schritte gehört hatte und im nächsten Moment eine Leiche vorfand? Jemand war reingekommen, aber niemand raus, das hätte er gehört und da Mitchel sich sicher nicht binnen weniger Sekunden selbst umgebracht hatte – vor allem nicht auf diese Art und Weise – blieb das Mysterium, wo der fremde Dritte sich aufhielt. Plötzlich schoss ihm die Antwort wie ein Blitz durch den Kopf. Der Fremde hatte den Raum nie verlassen, er befand sich immer noch hier bei ihm. Langsam drehte Lexton sich um. Leer, zumindest soweit er sehen konnte. ''Die Kabinen. '' Von seiner Position aus, konnte er immerhin schon einmal sehen, dass keine von ihnen abgeschlossen worden war, aber das musste ja nicht bedeuten, dass sich darin niemand befand. Kurz überlegte er, auf die Knie zu gehen und unter den Spalt zu gucken, ob er ein paar Füße sah, doch dann hätte der Fremde sich immer noch auf die Toilette stellen können, damit er ihn nicht sah, also verwarf er diesen Plan sogleich wieder. Die klassische Art, musste also her. Mit sicheren, schnellen Schritten, marschierte Lexton auf die zweite Kabine zu – die erste, seine, stand speerangelweit offen und lag verwaist da –, als er sie erreichte, hob er seine Axt mit dem Schaft voran und rammte ihn gegen die Tür, wodurch diese mit lautem Scheppern aufgeknallt wurde. Dahinter befand sich eine mäßig saubere Toilette und eine versiffte Klobürste, sonst nichts weiter. Einen Schritt zur Seite und er erreichte die nächste Kabine. Einen weiteren Hieb später, war er weiterhin so schlau wie zuvor, auch sie fand er leer vor. Blieb nur noch eine. Lexton atmete einmal tief durch, machte einen weiteren Schritt, hob die Axt und als er gerade zuschlagen wollte, ertönte links neben ihm ein lauter Knall, der ihn erschrocken zusammenfahren ließ. Gleich darauf schrie jemand: „Lexton!“ Da er die Stimme erkannte, beruhigte sich sein Herzschlag gleich wieder, welcher rasend ein wenig ins Holpern geraten war. Gereizt drehte Lexton den Kopf und musterte einen weiteren seiner Kameraden, der immerhin noch lebte. „Was ist, Sam? Ich bin hier beschäftigt.“ „Es ist…“, setzte Sam an, welcher im Türrahmen stand, ehe sein Blick zur Seite huschte und er die Leiche von Mitchel bemerkte. „Oh mein Gott“, hauchte er. „Nicht auch noch Mitchel.“ „Was soll das heißen?“, fragte Lexton nüchtern, bevor er die Tür einschlug, bereit dem Fremden seine Axt in den Brustkorb zu rammen, nur um dann festzustellen, dass die vierte Kabine ebenfalls leer war. Er rümpfte die Nase, ließ seine Halswirbel durch hin und herwiegen des Kopfes knacken und wandte sich gereizt ab. Was hier auch gespielt wurde, es gefiel ihm nicht, es störte seinen Plan ganz empfindlich und wenn er den Schuldigen fand, würde er es bereuen. Lexton zwang sich zur Ruhe, ehe er sich wieder seinem Kameraden zuwandte. Er dürfte seine Gefühle nicht Überhand nehmen lassen. „Also?“, verlangte er zu wissen. „“I-i-ich habe J-jason gefunden“, setzte Sam stotternd von Neuem an. „E-er ist auch, t-t-tot.“ Sam stotterte immer, wenn er nervös wurde, was Lexton prinzipiell nicht störte. Was ihn jedoch störte, war die Tatsache, dass er ausgerechnet in dieser Situation die Nerven verlor. „Wo hast du ihn gefunden?“ Sam setzte gerade zu einer Antwort an, als sich ein dunkler Schatten hinter ihm bildete. Eine Finsternis, die nicht hierhergehört und alles Licht zu verschlingen schien. Die Temperatur in dem Raum fiel um mehrere Grad und Lextons Kamerad riss erschrocken die Augen auf. Zitternd – ob vor Kälte oder Angst, war nicht deutlich zu erkennen – drehte er sich um, kam jedoch nicht weit, da der sich anfänglich langsam bildende Schatten auf einmal riesig groß wurde, den gesamten Türrahmen einschloss und in völlige Dunkelheit tauchte. Der junge Mann schrie kurz auf, ehe die finsterer Front ihn übermannte und den Schrei erstickte. Das letzte was Lexton von Sam sah, war ein zappelndes Bein, an dem Blut herablief. Es hing gut einen Meter in der Luft und wurde dann ebenfalls in die Dunkelheit gerissen. Kaum war das geschehen, zog die Finsternis sich zurück und hinterließ nichts, als eine kleine Blutlache, da, wo eben noch Sam gestanden hatte. Mit ausdrucksloser Miene hatte Lexton diesen Vorgang beobachtet und starrte nun immer noch auf die Stelle, an der sich der Mord an seinen dritten Kameraden vollzogen hatte. Krampfhaft suchte sein Hirn nach einer Antwort auf das Geschehen, fand jedoch keine, die auch nur im entferntesten Sinn ergeben hätte. Dunkelheit materialisierte sich nicht einfach so am helllichten Tag und verschlang irgendwelche Leute, solche Dinge gab es nicht in seiner Welt, sondern nur in Filmen und Büchern, in den Köpfen der Menschen, die sich lieber in einen surrealen Traum flüchteten, statt sich den wahren Schrecken zu stellen, die direkt vor ihrer Haustür lauerten. ''Ich bin nicht verrückt, dachte er wieder mit absoluter Klarheit und ließ keinen Zweifel an dieser Aussage zu. Aber wenn er nicht verrückt war, konnte das nur bedeuten, dass das was er da gerade gesehen hatte, tatsächlich geschehen war und es Dinge in seiner Welt gab, die er nicht verstand. Dinge, von denen er bisher geglaubt hatte, dass sie nicht existierten. Und wenn schon, ''sagte er sich. ''Ich bin auch nicht allwissend. ''Und damit war die Sache gegessen. Wenn es paranormale Mächte gab, schön, vielleicht halfen sie ihm sogar dabei, seinem Ziel näher zu kommen. Vielleicht waren sie die Strafe einer höheren Macht, die begriff, was Lexton schon lange begriffen hatte: Dass es an der Zeit war, die Menschheit zu reinigen, die Welt von der schieren Überzahl an Menschen ohne Perspektive zu befreien, zu denen jene zählten, die sich bereitwillig in das Getriebe einer Maschine einfügten, die nur Zerstörung kannte, die nichts brauchbares und lebensnotwendiges zurückließ. Wenn dem wirklich so war, dann war Lexton gerne gewillt, sich dieser Macht anzuschließen und wenn nicht, dann sollte sie ihm wenigstens nicht in die Quere kommen. Leise vor sich hin pfeifend, schwang Lexton die Axt so, dass sie auf seiner Schulter landete und er wie ein fröhlicher Holzfäller losziehen konnte, um die Früchte seiner Ernte einzuholen. Im Vorbeigehen betrachtete er noch einmal die Leiche von Mitchel und wunderte sich erst jetzt darüber, dass er in seiner Kabine sitzend gar nicht gehört hatte, wie sein Kamerad gerichtet worden war. Allerdings hatte er die Antwort auf diese, bis eben noch ungestellte Frage, ja schon erhalten. Gleichgültig lief er weiter, stieg über die kleine rote Pfütze im Türrahmen und verließ die den Toilettenraum, um das fortzusetzen, was er noch nicht einmal richtig begonnen hatte. Es wurde Zeit. '''Omega ' Die Flure des Universitätsgebäudes lagen still und verlassen vor ihm. So weit, so erwartet, immerhin fanden gerade in den unzähligen Räumen Lesungen statt, denen aufmerksam gelauscht wurde. Hier wurde die nächste Generation Menschen ausgebildet, denen man die Zukunft der Erde in die Hände legte, indem man ihnen die gleichen Werte beibrachte, die die aktuelle Notsituation erst verursacht hatten. Worin da der Sinn lag, fragte Lexton sich schon lange nicht mehr. Glaubte man etwa wirklich, dass die Jüngeren aus den Fehlern der Alten lernen würden? War es nicht wahrscheinlich, dass sie einfach das fortsetzten, was vor langer Zeit begonnen worden war? Das sie, statt das System komplett umzukrempeln, lieber an dem bekannten rumschraubten und hofften, dass es schon irgendwie gut gehen würde? Wie naiv, konnte man eigentlich sein? Doch diese Fragen, waren für Lexton schon lange nicht mehr von Bedeutung. Er hatte erkannt, dass etwas getan werden musste, dass sich etwas ändern musste und statt sich sinnlosen Überlegungen hinzugeben, handelte er lieber. Ob er seine Generation revolutionieren würde? Vermutlich nicht, nicht alleine zumindest, aber vielleicht würden genügend andere Menschen seine Vision erkennen, sie für sich annehmen und ebenfalls beginnen zu handeln, statt zu denken und sich ihrem Schicksal zu ergeben. Links oder rechts?, ''fragte Lexton sich, sah in beide Richtungen und entschied, dass es im Grunde genommen egal war, irgendwo würde er schon jemanden finden, der auf dem Flur rumlungerte, weil er sich während eines Freiblocks die Zeit vertrieb – besser gesagt, sie verschwendete –, oder einfach nur auf die Toilette musste. Dass er nicht einfach in einen Lesungsraum stürmen und anfangen konnte wild um sich zu schlagen, verstand sich von selbst. Viel zu schnell würde man ihn überwältigen und da bereits drei seiner Kameraden gefallen waren, sank ihre potentielle Erfolgsquote ohnehin schon drastisch genug. Freilich mochte man die berechtigte Frage stellen, warum er auch ausgerechnet eine Axt für seine Arbeit verwenden musste, dabei war die Antwort recht simpel. Schusswaffen waren schwer zu beschaffen und außerdem, hatte niemand aus der Gruppe wirklich Erfahrung im Umgang mit ihnen. Die Gefahr sich eher selbst in den Fuß zu schießen, als die Mission zu erfüllen, stellte ein zu großes Risiko dar. Eine Axt hingegen, fand man in jedem guten Baumarkt. Sicher, das Hemmnis jemanden zu erschlagen, statt einfach nur einen Abzug zu betätigen wog schwerer, aber über solche Gefühle waren sie alle längst hinweg. Lexton hätte nicht zugelassen, jemanden in ihre Gemeinschaft zu nehmen, der nicht bereit war mit Leib und Seele für das Wohl der Menschheit zu kämpfen. Lexton wandte sich nach links und stimmte, während er durch den Flur Schritt, die nächste Melodie an, welche er leise, fröhlich vor sich hin pfiff. Wenn jemand seinen Kopf aus einem der Räume schieben würde, um zu sehen, wer da so gute Laune versprühte, würde er ihm seine Axt ins Gesicht rammen, ganz gleich, welchen Tumult er dabei auslöste. Einer der wichtigsten Aspekte seines Vorhabens war, dass er keine Unterschiede machte. Er wählte seine Opfer nicht explizit nach irgendwelchen Kriterien aus, sondern behandelte sie alle gleich, als wären sie alle bereit sich in das System, das er bekämpfte, einzufügen. Selbst wenn er sich irrte, so hatten sie doch das Potential dazu. Abgesehen davon, wie sollte er seine Botschaft effektiv vermitteln, wenn er vor jeder Handlung erst einmal Ewigkeiten überlegte, das Für und Wider abwog? Das sprach doch genau gegen seine Art, diese Dinge zu regeln. Später, wenn er erfolgreich war, konnte man immer noch darüber reden, bestimmte Menschen zu schonen, auch wenn das Schema nachdem bewiesen wurde, dass jemand wirklich seine Überzeugungen teilte, erst noch entwickelt werden musste. Er bog um eine Ecke ab und blieb erstarrt stehen. Nicht vor Schreck, sondern einfach, weil sich ihm ein überraschender Anblick bot, mit dem er nicht gerechnet hatte. ''Die Vierte im Bunde, dachte Lexton grimmig, das hieß, sofern Sam nicht gelogen oder sich zumindest getäuscht hatte und Jason wirklich tot war. Direkt zu seiner Linken, die Richtung, in die er gerade abgebogen war, hatte jemand – oder etwas – Lisa aufgeknüpft und zwar im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Wie Jesus vom Kreuze, hing sie da an der Wand, befestigt mit Nägeln, die man ihr durch die Hände getrieben hatte. Wobei es sich bei den Dingern eher um große, schwere Bolzen handelte. Ein weiterer steckte in ihrer Stirn, welcher ihren Kopf in aufrechter Position hielt. Die Augen immer noch schreckgeweitet, wurde Lexton klar, dass sie Zeit genug hatte zu realisieren, was man mit ihr anstellte. Ein Geräusch hinter ihm, schreckte Lexton auf, weswegen er sich ruckartig umdrehte und diese Aktion sogleich bereute. Er hatte nicht gemerkt, dass er mitten in Lisas Blut stand, welches sich in einer kleinen Lache unter ihr gebildet hatte und rutschte nun, dank seiner hastigen Bewegung darauf aus. Zwar versuchte er noch, das Gleichgewicht zu wahren, doch zog ihn das zusätzliche Gewicht der Axt in seiner Hand erst recht nach unten, weswegen er mit lautem Poltern rücklings aufschlug. Blut wurde hochgespritzt und in alle Richtungen verteilt, wobei natürlich auch einiges auf ihm selbst landete. „Gottverdammt!“, fluchte Lexton, versuchte sich aufzurichten und rutschte mit der Hand direkt wieder weg, weswegen er gleich noch einmal in die Lache klatschte. Wut über seine eigene Unachtsamkeit kochte in ihm hoch. „Ich muss mich beruhigen“, sagte er sich selbst, was jedoch gar nicht so einfach war. Dennoch schaffte er es für ein paar Sekunden still liegen zu bleiben, wobei er krampfhaft zu ignorieren versuchte, wie seine Kleidung sich mehr und mehr vollsog, ehe er einen erneuten Versuch unternahm sich zu bewegen. Dieses Mal achtete er darauf, zu einer halbwegs trockenen Stelle rüber zu robben, ehe er sich auf dem Boden abstützte und schaffte es, nicht erneut auf dem glitschigen Untergrund auszurutschen. Er bückte sich, hob seine Axt auf, die er während des Falls festgehalten, danach jedoch losgelassen hatte um sich besser bewegen zu können und schaute endlich in die Richtung, aus der er das Geräusch gehört hatte. Den Gang runter, konnte er jedoch nichts Auffälliges erkennen. „Tss“, machte Lexton und murmelte dann weiter. „Muss mich mehr konzentrieren.“ Blutbesudelt ging er also weiter. Jeder seiner Schritte gab einen ekligen, quietschenden Laut von sich, während er rote Spuren hinterließ, die jedoch mit der zurückgelegten Strecke immer schwächer wurden. Lexton wurde wieder wütend. Sein wohldurchdachter Plan, lief aus dem Ruder und wenn das so weiter ging, dann war er bald der Einzige, der von seiner Gruppe noch übrigblieb. Schlimmstenfalls, ohne seinem Ziel auch nur einen Schritt nähergekommen zu sein. Die nächste Überraschung ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. Wenige Meter weiter, öffnete sich plötzlich vor ihm eine Tür zu einem der vielen Lesungsräume. Lexton blieb abrupt stehen und wartete, doch es kam niemand heraus, was ihn stutzig machte. Einen Moment wartete er noch, nur um sicher zu sein, dann ging er weiter und spähte hinein. Er hat nicht gelogen und sich auch nicht getäuscht, stellte er brodelnd fest. Jason lag hier, auf dem Tisch, hinter dem für gewöhnlich ein Professor oder Dozent stand. Man hatte ihm ein Jagdmesser mitten in die Brust gerammt. Alle Viere von sich gestreckt, starrte er aus toten Augen Löcher in die Decke. Schwer ausatmend, machte Lexton noch einen Schritt hinein. Bis auf Jasons Leichnam war der Raum leer, weswegen er sich wagte, auf den leblosen Körper zuzugehen, um ihn einer näheren Untersuchung zu unterziehen. Was ihm als erstes auffiel, waren die Risse im Tisch, die er trotz des zähflüssigen Blutes darauf erkennen konnte. Außerdem wirkte der Körper irgendwie eingesunken, als versuche er mit dem Material unter sich zu verschmelzen. Wer auch immer hierfür verantwortlich war, musste ihn mit gewaltiger Kraft auf das Holz geschmettert haben, damit dieses solch einen Schaden davontrug. Das Jagdmesser erkannte Lexton gleich wieder, es war seines. Das hatte nichts zu bedeuten, da er es Jason gegeben hatte, damit dieser sein Werk damit verrichten konnte. Der Idiot hatte also zugelassen, dass man es ihm abnahm und ihn damit umbrachte. Obwohl… er ging davon aus, dass sein Kamerad überhaupt eine Chance gehabt hatte sich zu wehren. Lexton musste an den Schatten denken und fragte sich unweigerlich, ob Jason überhaupt die Gelegenheit dazu hatte, irgendetwas zu unternehmen, ehe man ihn hier rauf geschleudert und durchbohrt hatte. Vermutlich hatte allein die Wucht des Aufpralls ihm mehrere Knochen gebrochen oder zumindest den Atem genommen, so dass er gar nicht mehr die Zeit bekam zu reagieren. Da waren es nur noch drei. Er selbst, Frederik und Beth. Letztere erwartete er als nächstes zu finden, sie war von vornherein das schwächste Glied der Kette gewesen, wenn auch mit einem eisernen Willen. Frederik hingegen… nun, nicht selten meinte Lexton einem wahrhaftigen Psychopathen gegenüberzustehen. Der Kerl stand ihm in Sachen Gefühlskälte in nichts nach, meinte, dass all seine Taten ihn im Tod eh nicht mehr interessieren würden und bereute von daher nichts. Seine psychische Labilität konnte sowohl Stärke als auch Schwäche sein. Da es hier nichts mehr zu sehen gab, verließ Lexton den Raum wieder und setzte seine Suche fort. Sowohl die nach potenziellen Opfern, als auch die, nach weiteren toten Kameraden. Seine Suche sollte ein jähes Ende finden, als er den Flur betrat und auf einmal in absoluter Dunkelheit stand. Der Effekt war glücklicherweise nicht von Dauer, da seine Augen sich schnell an die Lichtverhältnisse oder besser gesagt, die Abwesenheit von Licht, gewöhnten. Dennoch ließ dieses plötzliche Wandel Lexton im ersten Augenblick irritiert zurück. Er drehte sich um, wodurch er aus dem Fenster im Lesungsraum sehen konnte und erkannte, dass es von einer Sekunde auf die andere Nacht geworden war. Da die Neonlampen über ihm sich jedoch nicht aktiviert hatten, hatte es so gewirkt, als ob er von Schwärze verschluckt wurde. Beruhigte ihn das Wissen darum, was geschehen war? Schwer zu sagen. Immerhin musste er sich nicht wie Sam mit einem menschenfressenden Schatten auseinandersetzen, sondern „nur“ mit dem plötzlichen Wechsel der Tageszeit. Sein Herz schlug dank der nüchternen Analyse langsam und beständig, die Atmung ging ruhig, dafür kündigten sich schleichend Kopfschmerzen an. Wohl ein Resultat des Zwangs, sich an neue Gegebenheiten gewöhnen zu müssen. „Also gut“, seufzte er genervt, „weiter geht’s.“ Doch daraus sollte nichts werden. Ein Kreischen erklang schrill und ohrenbetäubend, erfüllte die gesamte Umgebung und ließ die Luft förmlich vibrieren. Lexton hielt sich die Ohren zu, aber das brachte nur bedingt etwas, da der rasende Laut, sich direkt in seinen Schädel zu fressen schien. Augenblicklich wurden aus den sich langsam anschleichenden Kopfschmerzen, pochende, wilde Wellen, die drohten ihn einfach auseinanderzureißen. Nur mit Mühe schaffte er es, die Augen aufzuhalten, da er aus einem unbestimmten Gefühl heraus die Angst verspürte, etwas könnte sich nähern. Und er lag richtig. Ein Schatten, riesig groß und lang, kam just in diesem Moment um die Ecke geflogen. Wie dichte Rauchschwaden, schlängelte er sich rasend schnell über den Boden, prallte gegen eine Wand, zerstob leicht, korrigierte seine Richtung und setzte dann seinen Weg fort, direkt auf Lexton zu. Ich muss hier weg!, dachte er aus einem Instinkt heraus und da erreichte der Schatten ihn auch schon. Statt jedoch verschlungen zu werden – Lexton starrte wie gebannt auf das Ding, verspürte keine Furcht, nur eine morbide Neugier – stoppte es urplötzlich vor ihm. Wabernd lag er vor ihm, wog sich hin und her, streckte ein paar Schwaden wie Fühler nach ihm aus und zuckte jedes Mal zurück, wenn er einen Fuß oder ein Bein berührte. Nun war es endgültig um den jungen Mann geschehen. Seine Instinkte meldeten sich nicht länger, drängten ihn nicht dazu, zu rennen, zu fliehen, um sein Leben zu kämpfen. Wissbegierde hatte sein gesamtes Wesen erfüllt, sein Ziel, die Menschheit zu retten, erschien ihm plötzlich bedeutungslos. „Was bist du?“, hauchte er und streckte eine Hand nach dem Schatten aus. Dieser wich zurück als scheute er sich, doch Lexton ließ nicht locker, machte einen Schritt auf die dunkle Masse zu, um wenn nötig, mit aller Gewalt diesem Wesen näher zu kommen. Er wollte es spüren, wollte es begreifen. Der Schatten wich weiter zurück und wurde nun unruhig, Lextons Bedrängnis schien ihm zu missfallen. „Zier dich nicht!“, murmelte er, ohne sich selbst zuzuhören. Da zog die Finsternis sich plötzlich zusammen, wurde dichter, manifestierte sich zu einer zwei Meter hohen, ovalen Form und verharrte. Ein Portal, ''meinte Lexton mit Gewissheit sagen zu können, auch wenn er sich nicht erklären konnte, woher dieses Wissen stammte. Wieder streckte er die Hand aus, wieder machte er einen Schritt auf das Ding zu. Als er es beinahe berühren konnte, schoss plötzlich ein festes Stück Schatten aus dem Oval heraus und packte ihn am Hals. Lexton spürte sogleich, wie ihm die Schattenhand die Kehle zudrückte, er packte den Arm, zog und zerrte daran, doch das Ding ließ nicht locker. Als er langsam einsetzende Atemnot verspürte, schälte sich der restliche Körper aus dem Dunkel. Eine menschliche Gestalt, nur pechschwarz. So vollkommen schwarz, dass Lexton meinte, die dunkelste Finsternis zu erblicken. Das Gesicht der Gestalt konnte er nicht klar erkennen, da es von waberndem schwarzen Nebel umschlossen wurde. Sie kam näher, hielt in dabei weiterhin fest umschlungen und machte keinerlei Anstalten, ihn loszulassen, ehe er nicht erstickt war. Auch wenn sein Körper ihn dazu zwang, sich zu wehren, um sein Leben zu kämpfen, fürchtete Lexton sich nicht. Von einer solchen Kreatur getötet zu werden, wäre ihm eine Ehre, da sie ihm erlaubt hatte, zumindest einen kurzen Blick auf Welten zu werfen, die sich die meisten Menschen nicht einmal vorzustellen wagten. Aber es kam anders. Der Schatten kam näher und näher, Lexton wurde langsam schwarz vor Augen, auf zweierlei Ebenen und als sie nur noch wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren, ja, sich beinahe berührten, löste sich der Nebel auf. Was Lexton darunter erblickte, hätte ihm glatt den Atem geraubt, wenn er denn noch welchen zur Verfügung gehabt hätte. Zum ersten Mal, seitdem diese verrückten Ereignisse begonnen hatten, empfand er tatsächlich so etwas wie Schrecken. Es war sein Gesicht. Vollkommen in Schwarz gehüllt zwar, aber doch unverkennbar. Der Schatten war er und er war der Schatten. Das ergab überhaupt keinen Sinn, aber die Welt hatte ohnehin schon jede Logik verloren, also machte das wohl nichts. Die Hand löste sich von seinem Hals, Lexton sackte in sich zusammen, schnappte mit rasselnder Atmung nach Luft, wobei sein Hals schmerzhaft brannte. Der Schatten entfernte sich ein wenig. Von alldem bekam der junge Mann kaum etwas mit. Unablässig starrte er in sein Gesicht, dass da nicht hingehörte. Es verstörte ihn zutiefst. Sich selbst als höllische Kreatur zu betrachten, lähmte seine Sinne und seine Gedanken. „Nein, tu das nicht!“ Ein Schrei, von irgendwoher aus dem Gebäude, welcher Lexton zumindest einen Moment lang aus seiner Paralyse befreite. Ohne zu wissen warum, sah er zur Seite und durch die immer noch geöffnete Tür, des Lesungsraums, in dem Jason lag. Ein Schemen huschte an dem Fenster vorbei, zu schnell um ihn erfassen zu können, doch er war sich sicher, Frederik darin erkannt zu haben. Aus einem unerfindlichen Grund musste er aus einem Fenster über ihnen gefallen sein, was bedeutete, dass sein Körper nun wohl zertrümmert auf dem Asphalt vor der Universität lag. Lextons Blick wanderte wieder zu dem Schatten, der nicht länger ihn betrachtete, sondern den Kopf zur Decke gerichtet hielt. ''Beth, schoss es plötzlich durch seinen Kopf. Er wird sie sich als nächstes holen! ''Und dann machte das Wesen auch schon auf dem Absatz kehrt, verwandelte sich zurück in eine unförmige, rauchartige Masse und schoss los. ''Ich muss sie retten! '' Er rannte los, der Kreatur hinterher, obwohl er doch lieber hätte wegrennen sollen. Was kümmerte ihn eigentlich Beth? Nichts! Aber sie war die letzte, logische Konstante in dieser verrückten Welt, die ihm noch blieb. Wenn sie starb, dann war alles verloren, dass wusste er mit unerschütterlicher Bestimmtheit. Also rannte er, so schnell ihn seine Füße nur trugen, obwohl er keine Chance hatte. Der Schatten war schon lange aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden, war vermutlich schon längst bei Beth angelangt. Er sprintete um die Ecke, den Flur entlang, Treppe hoch und erreichte die oberste Etage. Hektisch blickte Lexton von links nach rechts. Wo war sie? „Nein!“ Ein Schrei, direkt links von ihm, Er stürmte los, riss die Tür auf und trat in den Toilettenraum ein. Der Schatten stand dort, am anderen Ende, direkt neben den Wachbecken. Von Beth war keine Spur zu sehen, dafür troff rotes Blut von den Händen der Kreatur. ''Zu spät… ''Er hatte sie nicht retten können. Ein Anflug von Verzweiflung machte sich in Lexton breit, wurde jedoch schnell von kochender Wut ersetzt. Was bildete sich diese Bestie eigentlich ein?! Nicht nur, dass sie all seine Kameraden ermordet hatte, nein, sie verhöhnte ihn auch noch, indem sie sich als ihn ausgab! Der Griff um die Axt, die er die ganze Zeit bei sich getragen hatte, verstärkte sich. Mit stapfenden Schritten, ging er auf den Schatten zu. Er würde ihn töten und wenn es das letzte war, was er tat. Der Schatten wich zurück, hob abwehrend eine Hand, schüttelte den Kopf, öffnete den Mund, als wolle er etwas sagen. Seine Lippen bewegten sich, doch kein Laut kam hervor. Er bebte. ''Er hat Angst, erkannte Lexton mit Genugtuung. Ja ganz Recht, sollte er doch vor ihm erzittern! Die letzten Schritte stürmte er auf den Schatten zu, hob dabei die Axt und schwang sie im weiten Bogen. Leider verkalkulierte er sich mit seinem Hieb ein wenig, weswegen er nicht wie geplant den Hals, sondern die Wange, knapp unterhalt des rechten Auges traf. Dennoch drang die Klinge mühelos in das Fleisch ein, zerschmetterte die Knochen und ließ den Körper in sich zusammensacken, wobei Lexton die Waffe immer noch festhielt, weswegen sie mit einem schauderhaften Laut aus dem Gesicht gerissen wurde. Von Ektase erfüllt, blickte Lexton auf den Schatten herab. Endlich, endlich hatte seine Axt Blut lecken dürfen, was für ein Hochgefühl! Zwar handelte es sich nicht, um ein Opfer seiner Wahl, aber es war ein Anfang. Jetzt konnte er ungestört, sein Werk verrichten. Er wandte sich ab, wollte wieder losziehen, da packte jemand seine Hand von hinten. Genervt riss er sich los, was problemlos vonstattenging, da der Griff nicht nur schwach, sondern auch das klebrige Blut glitschig genug war, um kaum Widerstand zu ermöglichen. Dennoch drehte Lexton sich noch einmal nach dem Schatten um, was er dann sah, ließ ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. „Nein“, hauchte er entsetzt, bei dem Anblick seiner letzten noch lebenden Kameradin Beth, die auf Knien da hockte und sich kaum noch aufrechthalten konnte. Ihr gespaltetes Gesicht, lag in Fetzen da, eine Seite hing schief herunter und gab den Blick auf zertrümmerte Knochenstrukturen frei. Ein steter unaufhaltsamer Strom aus Blut ergoss sich aus der Wunde. Sie röchelte schwer, weil ein Teil davon sicher auch in ihre Lungen geriet. Ungläubig schaute sie zu ihm auf. Eine einzige Frage lag in ihren Augen: Warum? Schließlich kippte Beth einfach zur Seite weg. Lexton ließ achtlos seine Axt fallen, welche scheppernd auf dem Boden aufschlug und sprang vor, um sie aufzufangen. Er erreichte sie gerade rechtzeitig, doch wie sie nun in seinen Armen lag, musste er sich schon wenig später eingestehen, dass es zu spät war. Sie atmete nicht mehr oder besser, quälte sich nicht länger in dem Versuch, ihre Lungen mit Luft zu befüllen und starrte aus toten Augen zur Decke. Langsam, ja regelrecht sanft, legte Lexton den Leichnam ab und erhob sich wieder. Sein Blick blieb auf ihr gehaftet, doch er spürte nichts dabei. Keine Reue, keine Verzweiflung, keine Wut, nichts. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er etwas, dass seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte, weswegen er sich zu den Waschbecken oder besser, zu en Spiegeln darüber drehte. Statt seines eigenen Antlitzes, erblickte er die dunkle, schattenhafte Version seiner Selbst. „Tss, war ja klar“, sagte Lexton abfällig. „Aber nur damit wir uns verstehen“, der Schatten legte den Kopf schief, „ich bin ''nicht ''verrückt!“ Zur Antwort kam die Kreatur näher, trat aus de Spiegel heraus und weiter auf ihn zu, solange bis sie ihn berührte und durch ihn hindurch ging. Nein, das stimmte nicht ganz, sie ging nicht durch ihn hindurch, sondern verschmolz mit ihm, kehrte dahin zurück, wo sie hingehörte. Damit einher, kehrte allerdings nicht sein eigenes Spiegelbild zurück. Stattdessen starrten nun sechs bekannte Gesichter zu ihm. Mitchels abgetrennter Kopf, Sams völlig zerfetztes Antlitz, Lisas durchbohrte Stirn, Jasons schreckgeweiteten Augen, Frederiks erlöste Mimik in einem deformierten Schädel und Beths geteilte Visage. Sie wirkten nicht vorwurfsvoll. Wie auch, sie waren tot. Lexton wusste nicht, wie lange er sich so seinen alten Kameraden ausgesetzt sah. Zeit strich an ihm vorbei, ohne dass er etwas davon merkte. Das war auch nicht von Bedeutung, von Bedeutung war nur die Erkenntnis, die sich langsam in seinem Geist manifestierte. Langsam verschwommen die Gesichter, wurden undeutlich, unscharf. Und als sie sich dann wieder erkennbar zeigten, war nichts mehr von den individuellen Persönlichkeiten übrig. Stattdessen spiegelte sich nun Lextons eigenes Gesicht, sechs Mal wieder. Er blickte zur Seite und stellte nicht im Geringsten überrascht fest, dass Beth nicht mehr dort lag. Keine der Leichen, die er gesehen hatte, würde noch dort liegen, wo er sie gefunden hatte. Sie hatten nie existiert, nicht für die reale Welt zumindest. „Ich bin wohl doch verrückt“, kicherte Lexton leise in sich hinein. Ein weiteres Gesicht erschien im Spiegel, der Schatten. Er streckte die Hand aus und reichte dem jungen Mann einen glänzenden Gegenstand. Lexton nahm dankbar das Messer entgegen, musterte es fasziniert. Wie sich das Licht in der Klinge reflektierte, wunderschön! Dann sah er sich selbst darin, seine leeren Augen, die emotionslos zurückstarrten. „Ich bin der Anfang und das Ende“, murmelte er tonlos. „Mir obliegt die Entscheidung, ein Teil der Rettung zu sein, ein Teil der Reinigung unserer verdreckten Welt. Ich, kann das Ende sein.“ Er senkte das Messer hinab, hob seinen freien Arm und setzte die Klinge an der Pulsader an. Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit